User talk:Linuxfan66
Hi Linuxfan66 -- we are excited to have Dreamworks Animation Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper on the Entertainment Hub at wikia. I wanted to stop by and introduce myself. I think this wiki is a great idea and you've made a good start at it. I love the little Shrek flavicon! If you would like help with anything (a logo, customizing the menus, or really anything at all), or have any questions, please let me know on my Talk Page. I hope you have a lot of fun with this wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:12, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Minor Tweaking Hello there! My name is Scott, and I work for Wikia - I've been asked to make a few adjustments to the main page in anticipation of the increased traffic brought in by today's release of Puss in Boots. Things like fixing the slider, fixing various broken links, fixing the content portal, and adding a live news-feed. Since I was here anyway, I decided to make you some custom headers for the main page that match the DreamWorks logo font. I really want to replace the moon on the background with the boy-in-the-moon of the same size & in the same place, but I didn't want to do anything like that without the "okay" from the community. Hope I'm not stepping on anyone's toes, just trying to dot some "i"s and cross some "t"s to make sure everything's working properly and linking to the right places. :) Please hit me up on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, concerns, requests, etc. Thank you for your time! Krekraw I need help; The Krekraw page is called Keekraw and I can't fix it. Iknowfishfolk (talk) 20:44, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 09:21, October 28, 2011 (UTC)